


Refugees

by marukusanagi



Series: FFXV DRABBLES [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: AU verse, where Ignis came from Tenebrae alone, and he never meet Noctis. In the escape from war, he found a baby abandoned on the path, and decides to take him in the journey to Insomnia.





	Refugees

**Author's Note:**

> Well… here I am again. If something makes me happy, is that FF XV made write again (well, fanfics, but you all understand what I mean), but the thing is that I don’t have enough time to start a long fic (which I like to do). I don’t quite remember what inspired me this, maybe some art or so, but this is a drabble. Maybe it’ll have a second part, but not think so soon (I need to translate other fics and also study + work to attend). Another thing: I'm not a english speaker and I'm a bit rusty, also, I don't have a beta reader, so I'm sorry for typos and grammar

 

 

Ignis thought that that day was the same as this, so many years ago. It was a too beautiful to day to bad thing to happen. But they did.

“Move on”.

Ignis started to walk. They took his fingertips, his photo and gave him the prison uniform. He didn’t regret it, no. He would do it again, if asked. The only thing that still pained him was Prompto’s surprised face, and the tears in his purple eyes. The kid felt guilty for getting him into trouble, but Ignis did not regret his actions. He would do anything for the kid to be safe.

Prompto knew how to take care of himself, so it was going to be just fine. Now he had learned.

The guard made him walk a long path, down an aisle and then crossed a fenced yard. Other prisoners where there, enjoying the fleeting sun of Insomnia. It was like so many years ago, escaping from Tenebrae when he was a small kid. His parents gave him to his uncle to escape to the safety of the crown city, but their vehicle was hit by a stray missile that hit it on the back. The vehicle rolled over, and Ignis felt his head hit hard, losing consciousness for a while. Some hands helped him to get out of the wrecked transport and was help to sit on the ground. He was dizzy, his glasses cracked and the vision blurred. Somebody said that his uncle was dead. The rescuers help him to bury him there and welcomed in their group. Refuges going to the train station, hoping to get aboard and escape the war. Maybe Altissia, or Eos. Ignis drank some water and had to also drank his tears. He was alone.

Many days of walking in silence, enduring the pain of sore feet and broken souls. When the group stopped to eat something and rest on a haven that gloved in blue, was when he heard it. A baby crying. Ignis followed the cries and fund it: a small baby, no more than a few months old, blond hair, wrapped on a dirty blanket, screaming his lungs out. Ignis hold him on his arms, amazed of his discovery. He baby had a mark on the wrist, a tattoo of numbers in black. When he returned to the group, the chief said they couldn’t take the baby with them. Ignis was older and can run if needed, shut up when the enemy was close and endure the hardships. A baby was a burden, and surely was left by his own parents to die, since they couldn’t save him. Ignis said he was going to take care of him.

And he did. Prompto was the name one of the women of the group gave to the baby. She taught Ignis how the change his diaper, clean his nose and feed him; how to keep him warm and protect him of the bugs. Every day, one member of the group got behind, and never come back. And when they finally reached the train station, only Ignis and Prompto left.

Insomnia glaives put them on a crowded boat to a port of Duscae. Another travel on a bus to the slums of Insomnia, and there, they were put on orphanage. Since Ignis lost any ID he had on the crash, nobody knew him or that he was the last survivor of the House Scientia, so he grew up with other orphans, always taking care of Prompto. His name was the first thing the kid learned, his chest was where he dried his tears, and his arms the only home Prompto knew.

When he turned eighteen, the orphanage gave him some papers and a job cleaning some offices, and one teacher helped him to find a cheap place to live. Of course, Prompto went with him. They were family, even when blood wasn’t shared.

But Insomnia was far from paradise, particularly for two young men with no connections and expatriated, on a city still under siege and the war at the doors. There were many others like them, and the Lucians didn’t like refugees. The only jobs they got were those nobody wanted, bad payed and the bosses were horrible. When one night Ignis saw how a girls got 200 gils from “working” in a dark alley, he swallowed his pride and went to ask for work to Mommy’s Lulu bar. Prompto also went with him, and the mistress let them in.

The job was officially as waiter, but the better tips came if you went with the clients to the rooms on the back. The place was a common place for the Glaives, and usually they paid well. Most of the time they also were nice, but others liked to make fun of them, abuse of their power and humiliate them. Many times, Prompto cried on his bed to sleep, after some soldier said something hurtful or were rude to him. Ignis also had to endure some of those abuses, but he swore to get out of that life. They had to, or the city was going to eat them alive.

Edea was a witch, or so the other waiters and girls on the bar said. She came one or two times per month to the bar, to examine the girls and boys, to give them medicines and stuff to help their work and also to avoid trouble, like unwanted pregnancies. Birth control wasn’t a crime on Insomnia, but the abortion was forbidden and punished by law. So prevention was always the safest solution.

“My, my”, exclaimed the witch when she saw Prompto. “A omega boy! Lulu, how did you found him?”.

Lulu was sipping a whisky glass, and looked at her like she was a daemon. Prompto was confused, and Ignis got between the women and his brother.

“He is from Tenebrae. I had my suspicions, but I waited for your confirmation”, said Lulu. Edea looked Prompto in the eyes, she made him turn, touched his hips, his chest and then made him open the mouth. She smelled inside and later on his neck, like searching some special odor on the boy. Then she went to sit in front of a table, where a steaming cup waited for her.

Edea revolved in his bag, and took some pills and others things.

“How old are you, boy?”

“I’m…. fourteen. Almost fifteen.”

“And, do you bleed?”

“Bleed?”

“From your lower part, between the legs. Some days at month.”

Prompto looked incredulous to Ignis. The older boy was a little troubled, but he had to answer his silent question.

“She means menstruation.” Grunted Ignis.

“Like a girl?! No!”

“Well, you’ll soon. You’re an omega, and you’ll get also into heat very soon. Most of your type are when reach sixteen, eighteen at the most. You should go to the hospital and explain your situation, but I give you this: is for the pain and also for the pheromones.”

“Pheromones? Pain? Hospital?” Prompto paled by only thinking on the words. Ignis embraced him in order to calm him. The old witch had many glass bottles and pills on her bag.

“You’re a pharmacist?” asked Ignis. Lulu snorted.

“She’s a chemist. The best.”

Edea looked long to Ignis. Then to Prompto, to Lulu and back to Ignis.

“You know; your brother will need medicines. And some are expensive. But I can help you, if you help me.”

Ignis frowned, but didn’t avoid the eyes of the witch.

“How?”

“I need and assistant. I’m getting old to deliver these things, and my eyes are not the same, neither my pulse. And a chemist need his eyes and hands to make his medicines. Don’t worry, I’ll pay you. And I’ll teach you many useful things too.”

Edea drank a sip of tea, she never drank alcohol. She looked at Prompto.

“And an omega is always troublesome.”

* * *

 

“Ignis? Are you mad at me?”

Ignis still could see the scared face of Prompt in front of him. He never was mad at him. He lay on a hard mattress, looking at the ceiling of his cell. It was Edea the one got him into trouble, and his own stupidity. They should have gone to the hospital and said that Prompto was raped. But his little brother was terrible liar, and the tattoo would be discovered.

Poor Prompto fell in love with a Glaive that never show up again after getting what he wanted. Prompto went to Edea and asked for help, and she prepared the medicine. Prompto drank it but something was wrong; Ignis found him laying on their shared room floor, in pain and bleeding. In the hospital the doctors discovered the miscarriage, and before they attempted to put his little brother in jail, Ignis said he was the one who made it. He took the blame, making Prompto swear to never reveal the truth.

“I never would be”, he kissed his forehead before the guards took him to jail.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify some things: I live in a country where you can get birth control, like pills, condoms and DIU, also the pill to take after sex to avoid pregnancies. But abortion is punishable by law, and a woman can get into jail accused of murder, as well for the person who helps her to do it. So that's the reason Ignis get into jail. Edea is the name of a witch of FF VIII, and Lulu from FF X


End file.
